1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle brake lever, and more particularly, to a brake lever reach adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bicycle brake lever is usually mounted on a bicycle handlebar for controlling a brake device. Typically, the distance between the brake lever and the handlebar, known as the reach, is fixed and is set to accommodate an average-sized hand. Accordingly, a fixed-reach lever may be positioned too far from the handlebar for a rider with smaller hands to comfortably reach.
A conventional reach-adjustable lever assembly is mounted to a handlebar for actuating one of a gear-change and braking device. The lever assembly includes a lever with a finger grip pivotally connected to a housing and a reach adjust mechanism. The reach adjust mechanism includes a cam and a cam actuator. The cam actuator is rotatably supported by one of the housing and the lever. The cam is threaded into the cam actuator and is configured to engage the other of the housing and the lever. The cam is movable upon rotation of the cam actuator to press the lever to position the finger grip relative to the handlebar.
The conventional reach-adjustable lever assembly is operated by means of bolt which is disposed on a back of the housing. However, the bolt of the conventional reach-adjustable lever assembly is exposed out of the housing, which causes the housing lack of aesthetic. Even though the bolt could be covered under a rubber hood to prevent the housing from being moisturized by rain or sweat, the rubber hood needs to be unwrapped once the bolt needs to be operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional reach adjustment of brake lever.